


Jack And Sally Started At Taco Bell

by mediocrityatbest



Series: Disaster Au [1]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-07 22:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21225101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mediocrityatbest/pseuds/mediocrityatbest
Summary: This is for Sanders Sides Spooky Month hosted by @sanderssidescelebrations on Tumblr!Day Eleven Prompt: couples costumesRomantic Anxceit and their absolutely trash goblin dynamic.





	Jack And Sally Started At Taco Bell

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so I'm writing a bunch of different shorts for this au because I can. Sometimes the inspiration just hits, ya know?

“Virgil, must I do something so juvenile as this?” Dee groaned. He hadn’t even come out of their room yet and he was already complaining. Virgil snorted. It really wasn’t that bad.

“Yes,” Virgil said. “You do because you promised last year and I fully intend to cash in on that.” Virgil carefully finished the skeleton make-up on his face and pulled the skeleton gloves on to complete his look. He smiled sinisterly at himself in the mirror. “This is Halloween,” he whisper-sang to himself..

Their bedroom door opened with a snick. Dee stood in the doorway, tugging at the dress he was wearing. It was patchwork and it fit correctly, despite his earlier misgivings about the sizes. Virgil didn’t smirk, but it was a close thing. Dee was just _ adorable _.

Not that Virgil would say that. Knowing Dee, he’d get too embarrassed to wear it if Virgil dared utter the truth.

“I told you it would fit,” he said.

“Why do I have to wear this?” Dee said. He walked over to stand with Virgil in front of the mirror. Virgil wrapped an arm around him, and together they cut a striking figure.

“Because you’re short and of the two of us, you are the one who actually enjoys wearing dresses. Besides,” Virgil added, “we have to make Roman and Logan jealous that they’ll never pull off a love story quite so good as we do. Especially Jack and Sally’s. We are, after all, the OG.” Virgil leaned down for a quick kiss.

“Mm, you’re right,” Dee murmured. “It’s definitely worth getting to rub it in Roman’s face.” He grinned in an absolutely wicked way. “So, I assume the outfit isn’t all there is since we’re going to absolutely slay tonight.”

“You assume right,” Virgil said and plopped Dee down on the chair. “I’m going to do your make-up and the stitches that Sally has. We’ll be ready to make Rolo beg for mercy. And our expertise in all things romantic, of course.”

“What expertise?” Dee snorted. “You asked me out in a Taco Bell parking lot after we got in a fight with those other jackasses.”

“Yeah, well, you looked amazing in that fight. Not my fault. You, on the other hand, proposed to me in a Burger King parking lot,” Virgil shot back, digging through his make-up. “While I was sick and looking like absolute hell. No excuse there. Hey, maybe we should have the wedding in a McDonald’s parking lot. It’ll really round out our repertoire.”

“Shut up,” Dee said, kicking at Virgil’s legs. He tried to force his blush away and compose himself. “Nonetheless, we’re still better at it than Roman and Logan. Did you know that Roman, the _ romantic one _, asked Logan out in the fucking bathroom of an Arby’s?”

“And Logan said yes?” Virgil said, getting distracted from his task for a moment. Then he rolled his eyes so hard they should have rolled right out of his head. “God, they really do need help.” Dee laughed. Virgil turned around with a brush in hand.

“I look forward to rubbing our majesty in Roman’s face,” Dee said, shutting his eyes and trying not to squirm away at the feel of the make-up brush tickling his face. Virgil cupped his face with his other hand to steady him a little, and Dee did his best not to lean into it and smush his cheek.

“Me too,” Virgil muttered, and Dee could imagine the look on his face, tongue sticking out slightly in concentration and eyes laser-focused on whatever he was applying to Dee’s face. Dee was sorely tempted to lean up and kiss him.

So, as soon as the brush was moved away, Dee popped his eyes open and did just that. Virgil gasped as their mouths came into contact with each other, and he burst out laughing as his make-up smeared onto Dee’s mouth. But then he kissed back, and both of their faces were covered in the remains of what once had been Skeleton Jack, and Dee knew Virgil would grouse about having to fix it later, but for now they got to be gross and romantic and not-married together. And hopefully they wouldn’t get married in a McDonald’s parking lot. That would be pretty low, even for their track record.

Wendy’s was obviously the superior restaurant, anyway.

(Really, were Roman and Logan doing so bad that they needed advice like that?)


End file.
